25 Momentos de Yumi y Ulrich
by CodeYumishiyama
Summary: He decidido aceptar el reto de Natsumi Niikura de los veinticinco momento de Yumi y Ulrich. Espero que lo leáis y os gusten!
1. 1 - Pastelería

**_¡Hola chicos! He decidido empezar el reto de Natsumi Niikura. Lo haré enteramente Ulumi, que es mi pareja favorita. Intentaré hacer las palabras seguidas, pero no garantizo nada. Y sin más dilación, os dejo con la primera palabra, ¡Espero que os guste!_**

**1. Pastelería.**

Estaba sentada en los asientos de la sala de espera del aeropuerto, me encontraba algo nerviosa, el vuelo no serían más de dos horas, pero aun así estaba muy nerviosa. De un momento a otro, oí decir por la megafonía del aeropuerto de Barajas, que mi vuelo con destino París iba a despegar.

Cogí mi bolsa de mano y me apresuré a la cola de entrada al avión, más solo me quedé cerca. No me gusta el tener que hacer cola innecesariamente para entrar a los aviones. ¿que más dará entrar antes o después? Vamos a entrar todos y además, luego tienes que estar esperando para que la gente se siente y etcétera etcétera.

Cuando ví que la cola había disminuido visiblemente me coloqué en ella, había gente de toda clase, empresarios que iban mal de tiempo, Mujeres ricas y bastante avaras, Familias con tres hijos, Recién casados que irían a pasar su luna de miel en la cuidad del amor, por lo acaramelados que estaban. Sin darme cuenta ya era mi turno.

¿Pasaporte? - dijo la Azafata

Aquí tiene. - le dije mientras le daba el pasaporte con el billete dentro.

Todo en orden, que tenga un buen vuelo. - dijo la Azafata.

Muchas gracias. - respondí

Emprendí mi camino hacía el avión por los fingers. En cierto modo, tenía curiosidad por viajar en una compañía tan reconocida española, pero a la vez tenía bastante miedo. Al parecer ésta compañía había tenido bastantes problemas al tener una fusión con una línea de Inglaterra. Había tenido bastantes semanas de huelgas y manifestaciones por las calles de Madrid, pero aquí me encontraba, buscando mi asiento. Era el 31E. Me había tocado ventanilla. Cuando me senté al principio no tenía nadie al lado, pero una señora con una cara bastante amistosa se sentó a mi lado.

Durante los primeros 10 minutos, no dirigimos palabra alguna la una hacía la otra, pero al final la señora se decidió a hablar.

_Buenas tardes, me llamo Martinez Isabel. _- dijo a la vez que me tendía la mano. Curiosamente me lo dijo en Japonés cosa que al parecer me sorprendió tanto que se rió. _¿Sorprendida? _

_Bastante, no pensé que usted fuese a hablar mi idioma. Encantada, soy Ishiyama Yumi. _- le dije. Si usted lo prefiere podemos hablar en Español, le será más fácil.

Sí, lo prefiero. - dijo Isabel.

Si me permite, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? - le dije.

Si, claro claro, pero llámame Isabel por favor - me respondió.

¿Cómo habla mi idioma? - le pregunté

Pues por una sencilla razón. Por motivos de trabajo tengo que viajar durante mucho tiempo hacía países de cualquier tipo, no solo orientales, también occidentales. Por eso sé hablar bastantes leguas, así como el Japonés, Francés, Alemán, Italiano e Inglés. También Español, mi lengua materna. De hecho, me encuentro en éste avión por motivos de trabajo hacía Francia, querida. - dijo la señora.

Es increíble, ¡Que cantidad de leguas que habla! - dije todavía algo alucinada.

La señora se rió, y comenzó a hablar.

Es fácil si estás durante bastante tiempo en otros paises, la comunicación es muy importante. ¿Y tu querida? - preguntó.

¿Y yo qué? - dije

¿Qué por qué estás aquí? ¿Vas a ver a algún novio que tienes por ahí? - me preguntó. Con esa pregunta me ruboricé y se rió.

Es... Algo así - dije todavía ruborizada.

¿Cómo que algo así? - dijo

Es una larga historia. - le dije.

Tengo casi dos largas horas por delante, sentada en un avión. ¿Crees que no tengo tiempo para oír una historia? - dijo

Bueno.. Pues... Todo comenzó cuando fui a estudiar a Francia. Yo trabajo como profesora de Francés y Japonés en la Academia de Idiomas. Y fui a estudiar filología Francesa a Francia. - Fui interrumpida por la señora.

¡AH! - Gritó la señora, a disgusto de varias personas.

Perdone señora, ¿le importaría no gritar? Puede molestar a los demás pasajeros. - dijo una Azafata la cual se había acercado expresamente solo para decir eso.

Ah, perdón. - dijo mientras la azafata asentía y se iba. Déjame adivinar, era un profesor de tu facultad.

No que va, Pero si me ha enseñado bastantes cosas. - dije sonriendo

Valla.. casi. - dijo la señora sonriente.

La facultad quedaba muy cerca de mi piso. Todos los días iba andando hacía mis clases. Tenía que levantarme algo pronto ya que tenía la mayoría de las clases por las mañanas. Un día, tuve que desviarme de mi ruta normal, ya que estaban arreglando una de las calles y la tenían cortada. Tuve que idear una ruta nueva, y todas hacían que diese bastantes pruebas. Probé todas, pero la última fue la más efectiva.

_***Flashback***_

Un día iba caminando por una de esas pequeñas callejuelas de la París más antigua. Me moría de hambre ya que acababa de salir de las clases y no había comido. Ese día tenía más hambre que de costumbre, ya que había salido más tarde por quedarme una hora más en la biblioteca leyendo un libro. Giré en una calle y divisé a lo lejos una Pastelería.

Fui andando lo más rápido que pude, no quería correr tenía demasiada hambre. Entré en esa pequeña pastelería, era bastante pequeña. Desde fuera se veía algo rústica, pero muy bonita. La puerta era de madera, seguramente madera de roble. Me quedé observando cada centímetro de esa fachada de piedra. Luego procedí a abrir la puerta. Cuando entré la pastelería una pequeña campanita que estaba situada en la parte superior de la puerta, sonó. Atrayendo así la atención de toda la tienda. Había solo tres personas, una señora con su hijo, y el vendedor. Me miraron y siguieron a lo suyo. Empecé a inspeccionar el establecimiento, al parecer podías tomar algo allí, pero solo había dos mesas. Empecé a mirar los estantes y me fijé en que en esa pequeña pastelería hacían su propio chocolate. No sabía que comprar. Me encontraba viendo un mostrador con todo tipo de pastelitos. Había de chocolate, nata, crema, había salados. Estaba tan inmersa en el mostrador lleno de tantas delicias que no me dí cuenta de que alguien había entrado en ella. Y entonces lo vi.

Un napolitana de chocolate. La última.

Levanté la mirada y fui a pedir que me envolviesen esa delicia.

_¿Me podría dar esa napolitana de chocolate, por favor? - _dije a la vez que otra persona.

Entonces miré a esa persona, e iba a decirla un par de cosas entre ellas que yo estaba primero, pero..

Cuando vi esos ojos marrones, ese pelo marrón y despeinado, esa complexión fuerte. Me quedé muda y notaba que me miraba. Empezaba a ruborizarme.

_Perdóname, estabas tu primero. Por favor Gérôme, dele la Napolitana a la señorita. - _dijo el Chico mientras me guiñaba un ojo y yo empezaba a parecerme cada vez más a un tomate de ensalada.

Gèrôme me preguntó que si me la envolvía y yo que estaba mirando al suelo pude decir con un susurrante _sí._ El chico pidió una bagette y cuando Gérôme se lo dio, se fue hasta la puerta, la abrió y antes de cerrar, me dijo:

_'Por cierto, soy Ulrich, Ulrich Stern. Encantado'_

Yo seguía parada esperando a la napolitana, bueno, más bien la napolitana me esperaba a mí ya que estaba encima del mostrador.

_¿Señorita? ¿Se encuentra bien? - _Me preguntó el pastelero.

_¿Eh? Si, si claro.. Tome. - _Le dí lo que costaba la napolitana, o puede que más por que me fui corriendo.

Todos los demás días transcurrieron normales. Debo admitir que más de un día fui a esa pastelería a ver si estaba aquél chico. Unos días después, cuando fui a girar para entrar en la calle de la pastelería me choqué con alguien y caí, o eso pensé por que ese alguien me agarró de la muñeca y tiró de mi para que no cayése. Cuando me puse de pie, me preparé a decirle varias cosas, pero como hacía unos días en la pastelería me quedé bloqueada por esos ojos marrones tan cautivadores.

_Ah, señorita, perdóneme, últimamente no sé ni por donde camino, y todo por su culpa. - _me dijo.

_¿Por mi culpa? - _le pregunté tartamudeando. Espera, ¿Cómo que por mi culpa? Y yo que le podría haber hecho? ¡si no le conocía!

_Si, desde que la conocí en la pastelería ha rondado siempre mi mente. Si me permite, ¿Me podría complacer diciéndome su nombre? - _dijo Ulrich

_¿Eh? Poporsupuesto, soy Yumi, Yumi Ishiyama. -_ dije algo ruborizada por sus palabras.

_Precioso su nombre, Yumi. Encantado de conocerla. - _dijo mientras se iba.

_Gragracías. - _dije.

A partir de ese día, fui todos y cada uno de los días de la semana, incluidos sábados y fue hasta pasado un mes que me encontré al chico.

_Señorita Yumi, un placer verla de nuevo. Si no la importa, ¿Me dejaría acompañarla a su casa? - _me dijo

_Eh, si, si, claro. ¿Pero te importaría dejar de hablarme de usted? - _dije

_Por supuesto. - _dijo

Durante el trayecto me preguntó muchas cosas, entre ellas, que de dónde era, si estaba estudiando, y cuánto llevaba en Francia. De él aprendí que era Alemán, llevaba desde pequeño estudiando en Francia, y que era hijo de un importante empresario de Alemania. Llegamos a mi casa y se despidió de mi con un beso, y emprendió la marcha hacía su casa. Me ruboricé bastante.

A partir de ese día, me esperaba todos los días a la salida de la facultad para acompañarme a casa. Empezamos a ser amigos, hasta que un día, no se resistió y me invitó a una cita formal y yo acepte gustosa. Teníamos un lazo bastante fuerte.

Llegó el gran día y estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía ni que ponerme, ni como vestirme ni nada. Entonces, llamé a una vieja amiga. Aelita.

La pelirrosa llegó lo más rápido posible y consigo trajo una plancha de pelo, rizador, lacas, vestidos y zapatos, parecía que acababa que robar en una tienda de ropa. Me miró, e hizo un gesto de disgusto, sacó todos los vestidos que había traído, había rosas, sobretodo rosas, uno azul marino, y otro morado. Opté por el azul marino, y ella no se sorprendió para nada, solo puso cara de disgusto, seguro que sabía que iba a escoger ese. Normal, era el más oscuro. Según ella estaba preciosa, me había peinado el pelo, no se para qué dentro de un tiempo estaría a su libre albedrío, me recogió solo un lado con dos horquillas. Se oyó el timbre, era él, seguro que era él. Aelita corrió por el apartamento hacía la puerta, y entonces, soltó un gritito. Fui hasta la puerta, respiré hondo y abrí.

Ulrich abrió muchísimo los ojos. Lo sabía, yo lo sabía, era demasiado. Entonces el castaño habló.

Vaya Yumi... estás... ¡Magnifica! - dijo Sonriendo. Me tendió la mano, y yo la acepté. Cerré la puerta encerrando a una Aelita sonriente dentro.

Toda la velada fue fascinante, hablamos de temas variados, entre ellos uno nos sorprendió bastante, los dos practicábamos Pencak Silat. Cuando terminamos de cenar, paseamos por toda la París antigua, estuvimos en Notre Damn, y cuando fuimos a los Campos Elíseos, me sorprendió, me entregó un ramo de rosas rojas, y además, sin saber como me acabó besando.

Los demás meses pasaron parecidos, lo único diferente. Eramos pareja.

***_Fin del_ **_**Flashback***_

Pero cuando terminé la universidad, me salió un trabajo aquí en España, por lo que tuve que mudarme. Pero estamos en continuo contacto, nos vemos todos los meses, ya sea en España o en Francia, hay veces que hasta hemos viajado a países contiguos para cambiar algo de aires. En uno de esos viajes, me pidió Matrimonio. Todo fue perfecto. Y ahora me veo en un avión viajando a Francia para casarme en dos semanas. - terminé de contarle a Isabel.

Vaya... ¡Qué historia más fascinante! - dijo la señora.

¿De verdad? - dije, pero fui cortada por la voz de una azafata diciendo que pronto nuestro vuelo aterrizaría, por lo que debíamos abrocharnos el cinturón.

Todo lo que quedó de viaje transcurrió normal, seguimos hablando. Y yo no podía estar más deseosa de bajar de ese avión para encontrarme al amor de mi vida. Ulrich Stern.

* * *

_**¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado, mucho, mucho, muchísiiiiiiiiiiimo. Espero que me dejéis reviews. PD: No se si he escrito bien Notre Damn, creo que lo he españolizado un poquito.**_


	2. 3 - Resfriado

**Hoooooooooooola. Cómo podéis ver, estoy alternado 'Un futuro complicado' con los 25 Momentos. El capitulo de'Pastelería' es un two-shot para que lo sepáis y tal, a lo mejor lo hago three-shot, eso ya se verá. Os traigo la tercera palabrita. 'Resfriado'. Pensaba hacerlo muy triste, ya que tuve un accidente de coche el martes y me apetecía. Bueno ya os dejo de lamentaciones. Este capitulo se lo dedico a Coderiel, que se ha preocupado por mi en cuanto a lo del accidente se refiere, muchas gracias. Buena lecturaaaaaaaaaa :)**

** 3. Resfriado.**

Vale. Hay dos cangrejos y un grupo de cucarachas. - dije

Te has olvidado de los dos bloques. - dijo Yumi remarcando mi olvido.

Y dos bloques. Aelita, ve a por las cucarachas. Od.. - empecé a decir pero me cortó.

¡Yo desbloquearé la situación! - dijo y nos guiñó un ojo.

Y Yumi y yo a por los cangrejos - terminé de decir.

¿Quién te crees que eres para darme ordenes, Ulrich? - dijo Yumi cruzada de brazos. Estaba realmente enfadada conmigo.

Yo solo... - dije pero volví a ser cortado, no por Odd si no por Aelita.

Ya, ya. ¿Tú solo qué? - dijo

Que yo solo intentaba hacer lo mejor para desactivar la torre cuanto antes. - dije con un tono algo.. ¿Suplicante? Si suplicante, no quería discutir.

Ya, claro. Tú siempre haciendo lo mejor para todos. - dijo más enfadada aun.

¡¿Queréis parar ya!? ¡Hay que desactivar la torre! - dijo Aelita enfadada. A lo que los dos respondimos con un ligero asentimiento. No se Yumi, pero yo estaba asustado. Nunca había visto así a Aelita.

Fuimos cada uno a por nuestros respectivos monstruos. Tuve dificultades con el cangrejo, primero no paraba de moverse, cada vez que intentaba subirme encima suya por sus patas me tiraba con ellas. Una vez intenté saltar, pero se dió cuenta de lo que pretendía me disparó un láser que me dio de lleno en el estómago.

Me fijé en Odd, como no, estaba mareando con la tabla a los dos bloques, bueno ahora solo a uno. Aelita, parecía desesperada, le quedaban dos cucarachas, y no paraban de dispararla, pero ella había sido lista y había desplegado sus alas. Mi mente disputaba consigo misma entre si fijarme como iba Yumi o no. Terminé fijándome, y al parecer los dos cangrejos se habían puesto de acuerdo y estaban haciéndonoslas pasar canutas.

Me volví hacía mi cangrejo, y en una arrebato de rabia, no me gustaba estar peleado con Yumi, conseguí subir encima suya,y con todas mis fuerzas le clavé una de mis katanas en el centro del ojo de X.A.N.A. Cuando se la clavé en seguida se la quité y para bajarme dí una voltereta hacia atrás. Me dije en que Odd se debía de haber aburrido ya por que no había ningún bloque, y que estaba ayudando a Aelita, a acabar con una de las cucarachas que no paraba de huir. Me volví a fijar en Yumi, seguía peleando animadamente con el cangrejo. Entonces hice el amago de ir a ayudarla pero me vi y me miró fríamente, con lo que retrocedí. Al parecer mis intenciones le dieron más fuerza, o no se si decir más rabia, por que consiguió acabar con el cangrejo gracias a que con uno de sus abanicos dio de lleno en el mismo símbolo en el que hacía un escaso minuto yo había clavado mi katana. El abanico vino hacia mi, y lo cogí, al mismo tiempo que me giraba para admirar el panorama de Aelita y Odd. Yumi acabó con el cangrejo al mismo tiempo que Aelita y Odd con esa escurridiza cucaracha. Vi a Aelita correr y sentí como alguien se acercaba a mi.

No necesitaba que me cogieses el abanico. - dijo Yumi enfadada. Y entonces me dí cuenta de que no se lo había devuelto.

Lo siento. - le dije mientras se lo devolvía.

Ya claro, como siempre. - me dijo más fríamente que antes.

¿Pero todavía seguís? Parecéis un matrimonio. - dijo Odd con su habitual tono sarcástico. Yumi intentó responderlo, pero Odd fue más rápido. Ya ya, 'Solo somos amigos' - dijo imitándonos. Y seguido de eso Jerèmie nos desvirtuamos.

Salimos de los scaners y subimos a la sala del holograma, donde Jerèmie nos esperaba para irnos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Cuando salimos de la fábrica, la noche ya estaba muy entrada, y además hacía frío, a nadie más que a X.A.N.A se le ocurre atacar en pleno día uno de Noviembre. Yumi se despidió de nosotros, bueno, de ellos, a mi ni me miró. Y procedimos a irnos a Kadic.

* * *

_En la habitación de Ulrich y Odd._

Me tumbé en la cama, con la ropa y todo. Puse los brazos detrás de la cabeza y la apoyé en ellos. Intenté evadirme de todos los acontecimientos pasados. Oí la puerta abrirse, y mis ojos hicieron la misma acción.

Odd estaba sentado en su cama mirándome, ya había vuelto del baño.

¿Que miras, Odd? - le pregunté

Tío.. ¿Se puede saber que le has echo a Yumi? - eso hizo que me sorprendiese. La última vez que la vi así de enfadada contigo fue.. ¡Ay Dios tío! No me digas que...

¿Qué que? - le dije

¿No te habrás vuelto a olvidar de su cumpleaños? - dijo efusivamente

Empecé a hacer cuentas, el cumpleaños de Yumi.. Abrí los ojos. Odd se dio con la mano en la frente y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

Te has vuelto a olvidar. - afirmó.

Yo asentí.

Pues a ver ahora como lo arreglas, no creo que un hueso de goma vuelva a funcionar. - dijo

Ya lo sé. - dije

Y tampoco creo que quiera hablar contigo, amigo. - dijo, otra vez. Que pesado que es.

También lo sé. - le dije otra vez.

Y además, ya sabes como es Yumi, no te lo va a poner fácil para perdonarte. - dijo. ¿Es que no se iba a callar?

Lo sé. - Me estaba cansando ya.

Y tambié... - le corté.

Si Odd, ya se que estoy jodido hasta las trancas. No me lo repitas más tío. - dije ya molesto.

Vale, vale, tranqui tío. - dijo mientras hacía un gesto que consistía en subir y bajar las manos. Pero.. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Si.. - dije nada seguro

¿Estás seguro? - dijo mientras enarcaba una ceja.

Pues... En realidad no estoy nada seguro. - No se por qué pero ésta conversación me resulta algo familiar.

¿Por qué no le regalas una pelota? Así ya tendría un nuevo juguete con que jugar. - dijo irónico y riéndose.

Ja Ja, muy gracioso. ¿Te recuerdo que fue tu culpa lo del hueso de juguete? - dije enfadado.

Vale, vale.. ¿Por qué no le compras un gran ramo de rosas rojas? Es muy románico . - dijo Odd con una gran sonrisa

No creo que le valla a gustar, la última vez que yo sepa que se lo regalaron, fue William, y lo que le dijo después de dárselo.. no creo que la gustase mucho. - dije. A Odd se le quitó la sonrisa de la cara.

Mmmm... Pues entonces.. Llevala al cine. - dijo

Si claro, y va a venir solo por que soy yo. ¿Te recuerdo todo lo de esta noche en Lyoko? - dije

No tranquilo, casi no desactivamos la torre por vuestra culpa. Si Aelita no hubiese intervenido.. O los monstruos hubiesen huido, o seguiríamos allí todavía. - dijo.

Ya bueno... ¿Qué te parece si la llevo al zoo? - dije sin ideas en la cabeza

Ulrich, es tu nov.. Amiga. No tu hija o hermana pequeña. Es mejor que te la lleves a un restaurante de comida rápida donde podáis comeros una rica hamburguesa, con su tomate, su lechuga, su fresca lechuga. Su tierna carne con bacon y queso derretido... - dijo Odd mientras ponía una cara bastante rara...

¿Tienes hambre? - le pregunté

Si.. - dijo apenado.

Creo que tengo una idea.. - dije

Tío.. con esa sonrisa me das mucho miedo.. - dijo mientras se echaba para atrás hasta dar con la espalda en la pared.

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente..._

Me levanté rápidamente, que suerte que era domingo, si no mi plan hubiese salido bastante mal.

En el desayuno el panorama fue algo así:

Jerèmie y Aelita estaban sentados juntos mientras me miraban como si estuviese loco. Aun que era algo normal que me mirasen así, ya que estaba comiendo como Odd. Y Odd.. Bueno, Odd es Odd.

Cuando terminé lleve mi bandeja con las demás sucias, y me fui corriendo a la habitación a terminar de arreglarme. Terminé de arreglarme, y miré hacia la ventana, parecía que iba a llover.

_'Por favor que no llueva' _recé mentalmente.

Fui hacia la verja del colegio, vi unas flores, tulipanes. Decidí coger uno, naranja. Espero que la guste, no me gustaría volver a Kadic con una flor estampada en la cara, bueno, eso si me abre. Salí por la verja y fui hacia la casa Ishiyama.

* * *

_Casa Ishiyama. _

Cuando fui a girar la esquina, me detuve. Vi a los padres de Yumi saliendo, y montándose en su coche. Bien un problema menos aunque... ahora queda el peor. Hiroki.

Cuando el coche desapareció en la lejanía, fui corriendo a la verja. Me armé de valor y llamé al telefonillo.

¿Si? - dijo la vocecilla aguda de Hiroki.

Mierda.

HoHola, soy.. - Hiroki no me dió tiempo a terminar.

¡YUUUUUMI TU NOOOOOOOVIOOO! JAJAJAJAJA - dijo Hiroki riendo. Se oyó por detrás a Yumi diciendo algo así como _'Enano, te vas a enterar'_

¿Sí? - dijo Yumi

YuYumi.. yo... - dije

¿Qué quieres Ulrich? - dijo cortante

Quiero.. Hablar contigo. - alcancé a decir.

Ya estás hablando. - dijo todavía cortante

Me estaba poniendo muy nervioso, si ya de por sí era difícil, ella lo hacia más.

¿Y bien? - dijo.

¿No podemos hablar cara a cara? - le pregunté

**Yumi POV:**

No. - le respondí. No quería hablar con él.

¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de mi cumpleaños? Otra vez.

Venga Yumi. Hace frío. - me dijo. Supongo que me intentaba dar pena, no lo consiguió.

Ulrich vete a Kadic. No quiero hablar. - dije cortante.

Yumi por favor. -

Miré por la ventana estaba parado ahí, delante de la verja, con un gesto de decisión y determinación. Odio cuando se pone así. Me fijé en el cielo estaba totalmente negro, y estaba empezando a llover. Bueno, llover lo que se dice llover.. no. Estaba diluviando

Ulrich en serio vete. Está lloviendo. - dije

No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me abras, me da igual el tiempo que haya. Como si se pone a nevar, me voy a quedar aquí. -

Ulrich... - susurré. Seguro que ya estaba completamente mojado.

Ulrich, vas coger un resfriado. -le dije a modo de regañina.

Me da igual - dijo como un niño pequeño con una pataleta.

Ulrich... pasa. - y le abrí la puerta.

En efecto. Como yo había previsto,Ulrich estaba totalmente mojado. Fui a por una toalla, mientras oía decir a Hiroki algo como _'Ulrich, ¿Cuando pensáis salir mi hermana y tú?' _ también le oí cantar una canción que decía algo así como... _'Ulrich y Yumi, sentados en un árbol...' _

Toma. - le tendí la toalla.

Él la cogió, y empezó a secarse. Tenía algo en la mano. Parece que se dio cuenta y dejó de secarse.

Yumi yo... - empezó a decir

Déjalo Ulrich. - le dije entristecida

Pero yo lo siento, de verdad, me olvidé otra vez. - dijo mirando al suelo.

Da igual de verdad. - levantó la cabeza y le sonreí.

Entonces, volvió a acordarse y me tendió lo que tenía en la mano. Era un Tulipán naranja. Mis preferidos.

Y sin saber como, lo que llevaba esperando durante años, ocurrió. Se lanzó. Juntamos labios con labios, y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda de arriba a abajo. Nos separamos, y sonreí, estaba totalmente ruborizado, y seguro que yo estaría igual.

Feliz cumpleaños Yumi. - me dijo con esa sonrisa tan cautivadora suya.

Es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido nunca. - le abracé. Gracias.

Pude oír algo desde el salón. _'Ulrich y Yumi, sentados en un árbol'_

¡HIROKI! - grité.

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente. En el cuarto de Ulrich y Odd._

Ulrich, te lo advertí. - dije regañandole

Valió la pena. - me dijo intentando sonreír. Se veía tan mono cuando sonreía así.

Pero estás resfriado. - le dije preocupada

Pero te tengo a ti. - me respondió.

**¿Y bien? ¿que os ha parecido? espero que bieen. **

**escritoralove: jijiji, no es mi primer fic :$ Aquí lo tienes, espero que te haya gustado y un besito :)**

**CodeYumiyUlrich: Jajajajaja, ya ya se que te llamas Isabel, sinceramente no se me ocurría ningún nombre y estaba hablando contigo y lo puse por eso, jajajaja. Pues si te animas, yo leo la primera;)**

**Coderiel: Ains que mona ^^ Me alegro muchísimo de que te gustase yo sigo esperando tu actualización :( ¿Que te pareció este? Espero que te haya gustado como el otro, un besazoooooo.**

**Haibara14: Bieeen, he actualizado *Aplaudeme* (ahora mismo estarás dormido de pié pasando frió y dando una vuelta por ahí con tus papis) Mira tu por donde, no sabía eso de que Damn era maldición en Inglés... Pués ya lo has leído y espero que vuelvas a leerlo. Lo de Aelita fue (para mi) un puntazo, se me ocurrió de repente, no estaba en mis planes, y dije, lo pongo. Un besito :)**

**HeiMao.3: Me alegro de que te gustase caaaami ;) Espero que este también, un besito :)**


	3. 6 - Naranja

_**¡Hola chicos! hoy no tengo tiempo de responderos a los reviews. Os dejo con el capítulo, espero que os guste. (tiene continuación) **_

**6 - Naranja**

**Martes. 13.00 PM.**

RING RING RING.

Estaba en la ducha, con el champú puesto en la cabeza. Según muchos, tenía mucha suerte de trabajar por la tarde. Yo no pensaba así. Seguramente sería mi jefe para decirme que no me olvidase de que hoy entraba a las tres. Que pesado era. Como si solo por haber llegado tres veces tarde, ya llegase tarde siempre.

RING RING RING.

¿Pero es que no se cansa? Pensé para mi mismo.

RING RING RING.

Salí con el pelo mojado, cogí la toalla y salí por la puerta. Enfadado cogí el telefono y contesté.

¿Sí? - dije

Valla hermanito, cualquiera diría que te alegras de hablar con tu hermanita preferida. - dijo, ¿Louise?

¿Louise? ¿Eres tú? - pregunté era tan confuso hablar con ellas..

No. Soy Adele. ¿No soy tu hermana preferida? Valla por Dios. - dijo dramáticamente

Eh.. Si, si claro que lo eres. - dije aunque soné poco creible

Claro. Odd serás todo lo buen director que quieras, pero como actor eres pésimo. - dijo

Nunca dije que fuese bueno, el que si es un buen actor es mi querido Kiwi. - dije y al parecer me oyó y vino corriendo.

Bueno, hermanito no tengo tiempo. Quería hablarte de la boda. - dijo emocionada aunque con un toque de angustía.

Si, ¿Qué pasa? No voy a llevar a ninguna chica rara. Llevo a Aelita, no te preocupes, ya la conoces. - le dije

No, no la conozco. - dijo

Que sí. La del pelo rosa, y ojos verdes. - dije insistente

Que no, sería Pauline. - dijo

Ay, es verdad. Bueno, ¿Qué querías decirme? - dije

Pues.. Es que.. hemos tenido un problemilla... - me dijo más angustiada que antes.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué tipo de problema? Ay no, mi sueño se ha hecho realidad, ¡Las patatas se han acabado! - dije medio llorando.

¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? No tiene que ver con comida. Es que.. Nos ha fallado uno de los padrinos.. Y bueno, pues Fraçois y yo pensamos..que tú podrías encontrar a alguien. - dijo, aunque eso ultimo lo dijo con miedo, ¿Debería tomarmelo mal?

Pues... Supongo que si. ¿Te acuerdas de Ulrich? - dije Espero que a el si le conociese si no, me va a matar.

No. ¿Es el rubio? - dijo

No, el castaño. - dije

Louise. - dijo enfadada

Ah.. es verdad. Se lo diré a él, solo que.. quedan.. ¿Cuatro días? ¿En serio Adele? - le dije enfadado.

Sí, lo siento mucho, Bueno, ya te dejo. Ah y Dile que tiene que llevar una pareja. - dijo

¡ADELE! ¡NO ME CUEL..! - tarde. Me colgó.

Ay Dios, Ulrich me va a matar. Aunque pensandolo bien... Una sonrisa malvada afloró en mi cara.

Corriendo, llamé a Aelita, tenía que contarselo.

¿Aelita? - pregunté

Si, al habla. ¿Qué pasa Odd? - dijo

Pues... ¿Te acuerdas de la boda de este sabado? - le pregunté algo asustado.

¡Claro! ¡Es a la primera boda que voy a ir! ¿Qué pasa, ya no voy a poder? - dijo primero eufórica y después entristecida.

¡Claro que vas a poder! Es solo... Qué mi hermana necesita otro padrino, Aparte del Magnifico Odd claro, y había pensando en Ulrich. - dije

¿Y? ¿Sólo me llamas para esto Odd? - dijo

No, no. Lo mejor es que tiene que llevar una pareja. - le dije

Ah.. Creo que ya se por donde van los tiros.. - dijo

¿Sí? Voy a llamar a Ulrich. Adiós princesa. - dije

Adiós, gatito. jiji.- dijo con su peculiar vocecilla.

No me dió tiempo a protestar por que ya me había colgado.

Ahora, lo peor, llamar a Gruñón.

**Miercoles. 9.00 AM. **

¿A quién podría llevar? A Yumi. No, no creo que le haga mucha gracia. A.. ¿Aelita? No, ya va con Odd. Sissi. No, pensaría algo equivocado.

Por más que intentaba buscar a alguien, no lo encontraba, mi mente siempre terminaba pensando en Yumi.

Estúpido Odd. Me la ha liado pero bien.

_*Flashback*_

_RINGGGGGGGGGGG. _

_¡QUÉ YA VOY! - grité como si el de la otra línea pudiese oirme._

_¿Sí? - pregunté cuando respondí al telefono._

_¿Ulrich? Tengo que contarte una cosa super genial. - dijo Odd_

_¿Sí? A ver sorprendeme - respondí_

_¿Te acuerdas de mi hermana Adele? - me preguntó_

_Mmm, ¿La que es más alta que tú y tiene el pelo de dos colores? - le pregunté_

_No, esa es Louise. Bueno, el caso es que va a casarse, Y adivina quien es el padrino. - me respondió_

_¿Odd? - dije. Era algo Obvio_

_Mmm, no, Odd el magnifico. Y adivina quien es el segundo padrino. - me volvió a preguntar._

_¿Kiwi? - le dije_

_No. Tú. La boda es el Sábado, tienes que llevar acompañante, la mia es Aelita. Ciao. - me respondió_

_Esp... - tarde, me había colgado. _

_*Fin del Flashback*_

Típìco de Odd. ¿Ahora que podía hacer? Llamaré a Yumi. ¿Llamarla? Pero... es algo cutre. Mejor voy a su casa. ¿Pero, y si dice que no? Bah, que más da. Es solo una boda, ¿A que le puede temer?

Cogí la chaqueta y el móvil.

Cogí el coche y me dirijí hasta la casa Ishiyama.

DING DONG.

Al segundo de pulsar el botón, pude oir un '¡YA VA!' de Yumi.

Abrió la puerta tan tranquila. Cuando se topó conmigo en ella, se sorprendió bastante. ¿Debería tomarmelo mal?

U,Ul,Ulrich.. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has tenido problemas para hacer un huevo frito? - me dijo burlona. No paraba de recordarme ese echo. Cuando me mudé yo solo, hize una gorda para hacer un huevo frito, llené toda la cocina de aceite. Y cuando no pude más la llamé, y aun me lo sigue recordando.

No, vengo a proponerte algo. - le dije, algo serio.

Eh, si claro. Dime. - me dijo algo tensa.

Odd, me ha invitado a ser 'Segundo Padrino' en la boda de su hermana. - le dije

Ajam, sigue. - estaba más tensa aun, es una boda por la tarde. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? - le pregunté. Aunque la pregunta salió mas rápidamente de lo que me esperaba.

¿Yo? ¡Estás loco Ulrich! ¿Que voy a hacer yo en la boda de la hermana de Odd? ¡Encima sola! - me respondió, la había cagado, pero muy bien.

No, no estarías sola.. Aelita también va.. - respondí, quería que la tierra me tragase.

Bueno... yo.. - intentó deir algo, pero la corte.

Sería como amigos, y nada más. Un simple compromiso. - dije

En ese caso... Bueno, é. Pero solo como amigos. - dijo

Solo, como amigos. Bueno, tengo que irme a por el traje. Por cierto es éste sábado. ¡Suerte! - dije mientrás corría hacia mi coche.

¿¡PERO COMO QUE ÉSTE SÁBADO!? ¡QUÉ NO TENGO VESTIDO! - respondió. Mientras arracanba.

**Miércoles. 14.13 PM.**

Estaba preparando la comida cuando sonó el telefono. Era Odd. Sonreí instintivamente, desde que Jerèmie murió me llamaba cada día. Y si un día no podia, me llamaba al siguiente dos veces.

¿Sí? - repondí cordialmente.

Princesa, nuestro plan ha funcionado, Ulrich y Yumi van a ir juntos a la boda. - dijo eufórico.

¿De verdad? Pues si que ha tardado poco en pensarselo Ulrich. Ahora llamaré a Yumi, y la propondré ir de compras a por vestidos. - le respondí alegremente.

Eso es princesa, seguro que por fin, dejan de ser los 'Eternos solo somos amigos' ¡Suerte con Yumi! - me dijo

Si, ya estoy harta de estos dos. ¿Tiene ya el traje Ulrich? - le pregunté

Si, hemos ido esta mañana, todo ha ido sobre ruedas. Bueno, princesa tengo que irme a Trabajar. Un besito. - y colgó, seguramente llegaba tarde.

Empecé a oler algo extraño...

¡AY NO EL FILETE! Corrí, hacia ellos, pero ya era tarde.

**Jueves. 17.34 PM**

Aelita llegaba, ya cuatro minutos tarde. A las cinco y media dijo. Si, si. Encima de que no me gusta venir a estas cosas... Entre la gente, pude ver una cabellera rosada que venia a toda prisa. Parecia algo sofocada. ¿Pero qué?

¿Aelita? ¿Se puede saber el por que de esas... una, dos, tres, cuatro.. Cuatro bolsas? - le pregunté

¿Esto? Ah nada, unas cosillas de nada que me he comprado. - Me respondió sonriendo.

¿Unas cosillas? - pregunté incrédula

Si. Bueno, qué ¿Vamos? - me dijo. He visto una tienda, en la que había muchísimos vestidos. - dijo emocionada.

Si no hay más remedio.. - dije nada emocionada, al contrario que ella.

Mientras ibamos caminando, Aelita se empeñó en hablar de la boda.

Qué genial, podremos ir en plan parejitas, Yo con Odd... Y tú con Ulrich. - me dijo

Solo som... - me cortó.

Si, ya lo sé. Solo somos amigos. - Dijo burlandose de nosotros. ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan.. tan.. tan como Odd?

¿Desde cuando te has vuelto como Odd? - le pregunté

No se. Debe ser el que salga más con él. - me dijo encongiendose de hombros.

Si ya.. - dije

¿Y como te lo pidió Ulrich? Espera, no me lo digas. Hizo como en aquella obra de Kadic. Si, la de Cirano de Bergerac. - dijo

No me acuerdo. - hice un esfuerzo por no hacerlo, pero no funcionó.

Si, si. En la que se volvieron 'locos' y creían que estabamos en Lyoko. - dijo

No, no me acuerdo. - mentí. Si que me acordaba.

Bueno, en plan Romeo y Julietta. - dijo Burlona.

No, simplemente, llamó a mi puerta y me lo pidió, nada más. - dije

Ya claro, seguro que te emocionaste mucho. - me dijo.

¿Yo? ¡No! - volví a mentir. he de admitir, que cuando me lo dijo me entraron ganas de abrazarle, pero eso no se lo queria decir a Aelita.

Ya claro.. Seguro que quisiste saltar a su cuello. - Como me conocía

¡Aelita! - le grité

Vale, vale.. ¡Mira la tienda! - dijo euforica.

Entramos y ella empezó a mirar vestidos. Miré un negro. Ese si me gustaba, pero ella me miró y dijo 'A las bodas no se debe ir ni de negro, ni de blanco' simplente gruñí. Después de eso, me limité a sentarme en uno de esos sillones comodos, muy comodos, que ponen para los maridos aburridos de las compras.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, Aelita estaba sentada al lado mía, y en el probador de al lado, había por lo menos unos diez vestidos. Volví a Gruñir y entré al probador.

El primer vestido, como no, era rosa. Un rosa palo, que he de admitir que era muy bonito, pero el rosa no es mi color. Cuando salí del probador para enseñarselo a Aelita, hizo un gesto para que me volviese de donde había salido, seguramente ella pensase lo mismo, por que entró conmigo, y quitó los otros tres vestidos que eran del mismo tono de color, o uno parecido. Me miró, sonrió, y salió.

El siguiente vestido, era largo, me gustaba la forma, era sencilla, no tenía nada. Pero el color.. el color era horrible. Era, ¿lila? O puede que añil. No se un tono que en mi vida me pondría. Salí otra vez, Aelita se emocionó, pero al ver la cara que tenía, con el pulgar de la mano derecha, señaló al suelo.

Y así con los siguientres seis vestidos. Descartamos todos, inluso uno morado, no me favorecia nada.

El último que me quedaba era uno de color naranja. Nunca lo hubiese escogido. el corte que tenía me gustaba. Era largo, y de estilo griego. Era precioso. Pero lo malo era el color. No es que me emocionase demasiado. Salí fuera y ví como a Aelita casi se le saltan las lágrimas. Vino corriendo hacía mí y me abrazó diciendo 'Este, este, este'

Asentí.

No me emocionaba, pero asentí.

Fuimos a la caja donde la dependienta saludó a Aelita, seguramente, Aelita se compró su vestido aquí. Después como yo trabaja nos despedimos y seguimos cada una nuestro camino.

**Jueves. 21.07 PM**

¿Odd? - le pregunté

Si, si, soy yo. ¿Qué tal la operación Vestido Enamorativo? - me preguntó. Me horroricé al oir esa palabra.

Odd esa palabra no existe. - le dije.

Bueno, ¿Y eso que más dará ahora? ¿Qué tal entonces? - me preguntó ansioso.

Muy bien. Ha escogido un vestido Naranja precioso. - le dije, aun quería llorar por lo preciosa que se veía.

¿Naranja? ¿Estás segura de que con el pelo negro no le recordará a Ulrich a Halloween? - dijo mientras se reía.

No, lo creo. Se veía preciosa. - le respondí.

Bueno te creeré. Un beso princesa, tengo que irme. - y colgó. Como odiaba que no me dejase despedirme.. Pero es que era tan mono.

Ay Dios. ¡OTRA VEZ NO!

**Sábado. 10.00 AM**

Teníamos que salir pronto hacia la iglesia, por lo que fuí al piso de Aelita a prepararnos. Si a esto se le podia llamar asi. Más bien parecia que me estaba restaurando. Estaba sentada en una silla sin poder utilizar las manos por que me había echo la manicura francesa. Que ironía. Y bueno, Aelita ya estaba más que preparada.

Ya era el cuarto peinado que me hacía. Yo no quería pero ella insitía.

Al fin, llegó a uno que me encantó. Era un pequeño moño, echo con dos trenzas monisimas. y dos mechones a los lados con un rizillo. Me encantaba. Lo acabó justo, por que sonó el timbre. Empecé a sentirme muy nerviosa, Aelita gritó 'Ya vamos'

Nos colocamos los zapatos, cogimos los bolsos y abrimos la puerta. Allí nos encontramos a Odd y Ulrich.

¡Princesa! ¡Estás preciosa! Pareces una.. una.. ¡Princesa! - dijo Odd al ver el vestido de color rosa y granate de su novia. Se me hacia muy raro verles como pareja.

¡Muchas gracias gatito! - respondió ella.

A lo que Ulrich rió.

¿De que te ries tú? - dijo Odd simulando enfado.

Yo de nada, gatito. - respondió él.

Bueno qué, ¿no le vas a decir nada a tu novia? - dijo para picarle.

No som.. - Aelita le cortó.

Bueno, Odd dejales solos. ¿Qué era eso que querías enseñarme? -le dijo a su novio. Seguro que era una escusa. Bajaron hacía el coche.

Yumi.. Tú también estás preciosa. - me dijo sonriendo.

¿Seguro? No me convence nada este color. - dije la verdad.

Si, de verdad. Estás preciosa. - me dijo sonrojado.

Muchas gracias.. Tú.. también estás guapo. - me salió, aunque quedó algo raro.

Gracias a tí también. Bueno, ¿vamos? - djo mientras se daba la vuelta y ponía su brazo en forma de triangulo.

Vamos. - y pasé mi brazo por dentro del suyo.


	4. 9 - Arriesgar

_**¡Hola mis queridos lectores! ¡He vuelto! Siento que la semana pasada no pudiese responder a los reviews y tal, pero es que me iba de convivencia toda la semana y lo subí justo en el momento en el que me iba por la puerta. Aquí os respondo al dos reviews y ya. Espero que os gustase el último, esta es la continuación de 'Naranja' Y bueno, la he basado un poco (a lo que se refiere a como es la boda) en una experiencia mía. Bueno, leed y ya. ¡Un besito! ¡Nos vemos al final!**_

**9. - Arriesgar.**

**Yumi POV:**

Íbamos ya en el coche de camino a la boda. Odd, que era el que conducía, conversaba animadamente con su lista y pelirrosa acompañante, Aelita. Mientras que Ulrich y yo nos limitábamos a 'Ignorarnos'.

Aun seguía pensando en mi vestido naranja. Que horror de color. ¿Cómo pude hacer caso de lo que me digo Aelita? Aunque... he de admitir que me hace muy buena figura, además me parece muy divertido el corte que tiene, casi parezco una musa griega.

Otra de las cosas que iba pensando era el que no conocía a nadie, por conocer solo conocía a estos tres. Y estoy segura de que Odd y Aelita traman algo, no se el qué, pero se que algo es.

Ulrich estaba muy guapo, tengo que admitirlo. No, Yumi. ¿En qué estás pensando? Solo sois AMIGOS, nada más. ¿Debería hablar con él no? Soy su pareja y tal, deberíamos dirigirnos algo la palabra. Al parecer el pensaba igual, por que comenzó a hablar.

Yumi.. - comenzó a decir, puse el mismo interés que Aelita. Espera. ¿Aelita se ha interesado por que Ulrich me dirija la palabra? Esto es muy extraño. ¿Qué tal tus padres? - Terminó de decir. Mi interés desapareció dejando así una cara de tristeza. Aelita se dio una palmada en la frente y se giró a hablar con Odd.

Bien.. volvieron a Japón e Hiroki se casó con Milly - respondí algo.. ¿Seca? sí, seca.

El resto del viaje transcurrió tranquilo, con Aelita cantando a pleno pulmón, Odd conduciendo como un loco y Ulrich y yo visualizando el panorama. Pero eso terminó cuando...

¿Y qué fue de William? - Preguntó Ulrich. Al oír su pregunta abrí tanto los ojos como pude. Odd bajó tanto la velocidad que ya podía ver árboles y no manchas por la ventana. Aelita dejó de cantar y dejó la boca abierta. Se hizo el silencio. Juro que pude oír el latido acelerado de mi corazón. Oír ese nombre producía en mí muchas sensaciones diferentes, una de ellas, cariño. Me acordé de cuando fui a Lyoko y por un segundo vi al verdadero Will. También, tristeza. Al verle muchas veces y no poder salvarle. Ahora, estaba realmente enfadada. ¿Cómo se le podría haber ocurrido a Ulrich preguntar por William? Will era uno de mis amigos con el que nunca pude volver a tener la misma confianza. Volví en sí, y pude ver a Aelita mirándome fijamente. William, con el que tuve tantos problemas, bueno, más bien el que me dio tantos problemas con Ulrich.

Está bien. De hecho, trabaja de Administrador jefe en la empresa de tu padre - respondí fríamente, y seguidamente dí la vuelta y miré por la ventana.

Ahora el viaje si que transcurrió tranquilo. Aelita no cantaba, seguro que estaba asustada. Odd conducía como un buen ciudadano. La velada no ha empezado muy bien que se diga. llegamos al pueblecito en el que se celebraría enteramente la boda. Era un pueblo muy pequeño. Parecía algo antiguo era.. Precioso. Las casas eran de piedra y algo reducidas. Precioso. Muchas de ellas estaban adornadas con flores de todos los colores. Estaba tan maravillada que ni me dí cuenta de que habíamos llegado al complejo donde se celebraría la boda.

Bajé del coche y vino un coche de golf a recogernos y a llevarnos a donde la ceremonia nupcial se celebraría.

Como estaba lleno de gente, quedaban dos sitios. Por lo que decidieron ir primero Ulrich y Odd ya que eran los padrinos. Aelita y yo nos sentamos en uno de esos columpios que suelen aparecer en las película americanas. Esos que se sitúan en los porches de las casas de Nueva Orleans y sur de Estados Unidos.

¿Estás bien Yumi? - dijo Aelita con cierta preocupación.

Eh... claro. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? - dije. Mentí. No estaba bien, estaba enfadada con Ulrich.

Por la pregunta de Ulrich. Se te veía algo marcada - dijo más preocupada que antes.

Ah.. - me había pillado. No, estoy bien.

¿Seguro? Te prometo que dí gracias a estar en un coche. Si llegamos a estar en la calle, por tu cara pensé que le habrías hecho un llave de esas vuestras - respondió menos tensa que antes. ¿Cómo que nuestros? Hacía lo menos tres meses que no practicábamos. He de admitir que sí se me pasó por la cabeza. De verdad. ¡Mira nuestro taxi! - Espero que por el camino no se dedique a interrogarme sobre esto.

* * *

**Ulrich POV:**

La había cagado. Pero bien cagada. Si ya de por si, estaba algo enfadada por 'Obligarla' a venir conmigo, ahora con esa estúpida pregunta lo estaba más. Ahora solo podía esperar a que Odd no hiciese ningún comentario.

Ulrich... ¿Por qué le has preguntado a Yumi sobre William? - dijo Odd. _'Mierda' _pensé.

No lo se - respondí. No quería hablar de eso. Desde que apareció William. Entre nosotros todo cambió drásticamente. Siempre que ahora y antes miraba a Yumi, recordaba a William.

Venga tío.. Que somos colegas desde siempre, a mí no me engañase que te pasa algo. - dijo. Que bien me conoce. Ante mi silencio, me dio un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo. Entonces los dos sonreímos y empezamos a reír y a jugar como niños ganándonos así malas miradas ocupantes del cochecito.

No lo se, es la verdad. No se que hacer con Yumi - respondí a su pequeño puñetazo.

¿La quieres? - dijo mientras se ponía serio. Teníamos a una señora que estaba intentando escuchar nuestra conversación. La miré y se giró.

No - mentí.

¿Estás seguro? - me dijo. Esa frase me resulta realmente familiar.

No. La verdad es que.. no estoy nada seguro - respondí.

¿No te resulta familiar esta conversación? - me dijo mientras hacía una mueca que daba realmente miedo.

Si, estaba pensándolo. - no le iba a mentir.

Tienes que arriesgarte - me dijo. No le comprendí.

¿Qué? - pregunté. Su frase anterior me había descolocado totalmente.

Que te tienes que Arriesgar. Y hoy es el día perfecto para ello. - dijo dejándome más descolocado aun.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso de Arriesgar? - dije

¿Pero es que aun no lo has pillado? - dijo incrédulo.

Tienes que decirla que la quieres. - esa voz no era la de Odd, le miré y se encogió de hombros y ambos nos giramos y vimos a la señora de antes.

Nos volvimos a girar y reímos. Ya podíamos ver (después de una GRAN vuelta por los jardines) la capilla. Ya sabía lo que Iba a hacer.

* * *

**Yumi POV:**

Tuvimos suerte de que viniese rápido el cochecito, aunque tuvimos que dar una gran, pero GRAN vuelta por los jardines.

¿No crees que son preciosas? - me preguntó Aelita.

¿El qué? - respondí.

Los tulipanes. - respondió.

Sí, pero.. Yo prefiero las rosas.- dije. Era la verdad me acordé de aquella vez en la que mis padres se pelearon y mi padre se fue a casa de unos amigos. Ese día, Ulrich me ayudó y me trajo una rosa. Sonreí sin darme cuenta, y al parecer Aelita se dio cuenta por que puso cara de interés y me dio un codazo amistoso.

¿En qué piensas, eh pillina? - me dijo mientras me daba dicho codazo en el brazo.

¿Eh? . me sacó de mis pensamientos.

¿Qué podrías estar pensando para sonreír de esa manera...? ¡Ah, ya se!- me dijo. Creo que estoy algo confusa por esta última contestación de Aelita.

¿Qué sabes? - le dije desconcertada

Pues... ¡Seguro que en Ulrich! - dijo gritando

¡No! - respondí instantáneamente. Me había pillado.

Ya... Seguro... - me dijo

Me fijé bien y vi que ya habíamos llegado a la capilla.

¡Mira! Ya hemos llegado. - no se lo dije. Pero tenía ganas de llegar.

Aelita me miró mal.

¿Quieres dejar de Evadir el tema? Sabes que Ulrich te.. - se quedó paralizada. Creo que fue la dura expresión de mi cara. Pero ni eso la paró. Ulrich te quiere. Y puedes decir todo lo que quieras y creerte que no. Pero es la verdad. Y tú le quieres a él. - terminó de decir.

No la respondí.

El coche paró y llegamos a la capilla, era preciosa. Tenía un gran rosetón de muchos colores. Entre ellos se mezclaban entre sí para crear nuevos. La fachada era blanca como la nieve y pulcra. Terminando a los pies con un gran portón de madera, que abierto de par en par y entre el una alfombra para los novios. He de admitir que tengo ganas de ver una boda occidental. Lo único malo que había era que estaba tan llena que no podía ver bien la boda. Al parecer Aelita me leyó la mente.

¿Que suerte tenemos, eh Yumi? - dijo guiñando un ojo.

¿Cómo? - Respondí. Estaba totalmente confusa.

No lo entiendes, ¿Verdad? - Preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza.

Vale. Al ser las parejas de los padrinos.. ¡Tenemos asientos 'VIP'! - respondió.

¿Cómo que 'VIP'? - dije

Sí. En la segunda fila, detrás de los más allegados familiares. Somos algo así como las segundas Damas de Honor - dijo mientras procedía a entrar a la capilla. ¿Vamos? - preguntó.

¡Claro! - tenía ganas de entrar.

Era una capilla algo grande. Yo diría más bien que era una iglesia. Ahí estaban los dos, en el frente del altar. Que monos estaban,con sus trajecitos. Odd se había peinado como siempre, y Ulrich.. Ulrich estaba guapísimo. Como si hubiese pensado en mí, se giró y me buscó con la mirada hasta encontrarme en el pasillo. Durante unos segundos su expresión no cambió, pero luego me sonrío calidamente y yo le correspondí con una sonrisa, solo que la mía le llegó con algo de rubor en mis mejillas.

Aelita y yo nos sentamos y comenzó la ceremonia. Primero pusieron el canon en D menor de Pachelbell para el paseillo de la novia.

El vestido de la novia me parecía curioso, es decir, ya los había visto antes, pero en revistas y en la televisión pero no tan cerca. Cuando la ceremonia comenzó nos sentamos, miré a Ulrich y me guiñó un ojo, casi me sentí desfallecer. ¿Por qué por un simple guiño? Tantas emociones en un día no son buenas.

Cuando acabó la ceremonia, estaba llorando como una magdalena, cosa que mucha gracia no me hacía. Después de la ceremonia había un cóctel, pero Aelita y yo, bueno, y la mitad de los invitados a retocarnos.

Cuando salimos del del baño según Aelita ya estábamos perfectas otra vez.

Odd y Ulrich estaban esperándonos en un pequeño jardín, donde se iba a producir el cóctel. Cogí un vaso de CocaCola y un canapé que me ofreció un camarero que resultó Japonés. Me dijo muchas cosas, como que era de Osaka, cosa que ya había notado por el acento. También que se mudó a Francia hace solo tres años, y bueno, más cosas, pero tuvo que irse.

Visualice la situación y encontré a Aelita y Ulrich hablando, fui con ellos y nada más llegar vino Odd a decirnos que ya se podía ir a cenar. Caminamos por todas las carpas hasta llegar a la nuestra. Buscamos nuestra mesa, al ser Odd y Ulrich padrinos, tuvimos la suerte de estar al lado de su hermana, en nuestra mesa estábamos nosotros, una de las hermana de Odd, Pauline, con su novio. Y Marie, que estaba con su marido. La cual estaba embarazada, de un niña. Conversábamos todos muy amenamente hasta que nos trajeron el primer plato. El menú parecía muy rico, primero cóctel de marisco, después merluza en salsa de roquefort con gulas por encima, esos dos platos con vino blanco. Luego trajeron un sorbete de Limón y cava. Después de ese plato, vino tinto acompañado de un plato de ternera con patatas asadas, que no comí por que no me entraba. Pero Odd.. Odd se perdió entre tanta comida.

Lo que más me gustó, fue el postre. ¡Que rico estaba! Era tarta de queso, con salsa de arándanos y frutas del bosque por encima. Sin olvidar la galleta que tenía debajo como base. Mientras comíamos el postre, hicieron la típica ronda de discursos, esas que suelen aparecer en las películas.

Odd me dejó impresionada, nunca que pudiese tener tan buena dicción.

Al terminar de comer, nos llevaron a la pista de baile y a la barra libre. Una vez allí, Aelita y yo conversábamos animadamente mientras los chicos hacían lo mismo. Llegó el momento que según Aelita me iba a encantar. Y así fue. Llegaron los novios, y con ellos comenzaron los aplausos.

Comenzaron a bailar el típico Vals de las películas, era precioso. Majestuoso, increíble, estaba impresionada y pronto se unieron las demás parejas, empezaron a unirse a bailar, Aelita se fue con Odd, y yo intenté huir. No lo conseguí.

Yuuuumi, no te vas a escapar. Tienes que bailar con tu acompañante el Vals. - me dijo una voz seductora en la espalda. Me giré lentamente y vi Ulrich tendiéndome la mano. Me la cogió y tiró de mi hacia la pista. Empezamos a Bailar, para mi gran asombro, después de pisarle unas dos o tres veces, aprendí a bailar. Me sonreía. La canción se acabó y pusieron una bastante lenta.

Tuve miedo, me daba vergüenza colgarme del cuello de Ulrich, miré a Aelita y asintió, era asombrante la capacidad que tenía la chica para meterse en mi cabeza. Reuní todo el valor necesario y lo hice, me colgué y coloqué mi cabeza en su hombro.

Yumi.. - empezó a hablar Ulrich.

Sss.. ¿Sí? - me costó lo suyo responder.

Quería decirte algo importante. - dijo

Pues dila, ya sabes que me puedes confiar lo que sea. - respondí.

Ya.. - dijo

¿Y bien? - no se decidida.

Yo.. te.. - le miré, pero sin descolgarme de su cuello.

Entonces, como de la nada, Odd y Aelita aparecieron y nos dieron el empujoncito que nadie quiso dar.

Gracias a su literal empujoncito, Ulrich y yo nos fundimos en un beso. Un beso cálido, ansiado, romántico. Si sus guiños y sonrisas no me hicieron desfallecer esto si me lo hizo hacer. Estaba en mi mundo, nuestro mundo. En el cielo, estaba besando al hombre de mi vida, y yo con este horrible vestido naranja. Me gustaban sus labios. Parecíamos el uno hecho para el otro, nos amoldábamos perfectamente en la boca del otro. La música cambiaba, pero seguíamos besándonos. Pero, paramos.

Nos miramos, y ruborizamos, pero esta vez no fue como las demás, no dejamos de mirarnos.

Y.. ¿Esto que significa? - pregunté, estaba confusa.

Yo creo que seremos por fin algo más que amigos, ¿No? - dijo, sonriéndome.

Si.. - que precioso momento, y yo con mi vestido, que horror.

¿Sigues odiando tu vestido? - me preguntó. Ahora en serio, tengo que mirarmelo, ¿Cómo pueden saber todos lo que pienso?

Puede. - respondí.

A mi me gusta. - dijo.

No le respondí.

Como tú. - dijo, y le volví a besar.

* * *

_**¿Qué os pareció? Espero que mejor que el otro, por que el otro me salió algo.. Extraño. **_

_**CodeYumiyUlrich: Gracias, por lo de bellisima persona jiji ^^ Me alegro de que te gustase el de resfriado, y al final, no hiciste tu un Ulrich (YUHUUUUUUUUUU) Está más que olvidado, simplemente es un mal recuerdo. Este empujoncito, te le dedico, jajaja ya que fuiste mi inspiración para este beso Ulumi. Y bien ha habido Bailecito Ulumi *_* jijiji. ¿qué te pasó con el Jerlita? Ya me contarás que tal te pareció este, jejeje.**_

_**Nolo COBRALINK: Qué majo ^^ Otro seguidor más, como me gusta, me siento querida *_* **_

_**Siento la confusión de las horas y tal, es que como no tenía tiempo, pues cada hora está narrada desde un personaje solo, no hay cambios de POV, que los suelo poner, pero ese quería hacerle así jejeje. Es que Jerèmie en esta mini historia no sabría que papel tendría entonces.. pues salió el Oddlita. A mi también me pega más rojo, pero entonces no tendría sentido jijiji. Espero que te guste la conti ^^**_

_**HeiMao.3: ¿Te dí una idea? ¿Puedo saber cual? :( Pues al volver del cine, el coche resbaló y dimos dos vueltas en el arcén de la carretera, pero solo me hice unos cortes en la mano al cubrirme la cabeza, y sí, ya estoy bien ^^ Espero que este te guste ^^ ¡Muchísimas gracias por preguntar!**_

_**Haibara14: Te volviste a cambiar la fotooooooo! Que genial no, clases de inglés gratis jujuju. Ya sé,y me felicitaste! Como te quiero jo :') Hiroki mola ^^ Hace tiempo que no hablamos, lloro. Yo también quiero un abrazo. Yo hoy te aviso lo prometo, I promise! Pues.. Jerèmie murió en un accidente de coche, por ejemplo, jajaja. Espero que hoy te gustase bbf! Jijijiji **_

_**Coderiel: Bien, ya se arregló tu ordenador ^^ yo también creo que debería apuntarse su cumpleaños en todo sitio posible jiji Pero.. la reconciliación vale la pena... jajaja Ya tienes la conti, pues fijate no se me ocurrió nada del alcohol.. será por que no bebo, o no se. Espero que te guste mucho amorcito ^^**_


End file.
